Nysa
The planet of Nysa is one of the so-called "miracles of Garudanism" as laid out by the prophet Malachi and made reality by the Aurelian Dominion. Nysa represents one of the core tenants of the pro-human faith that is the creation of paradise through "tending the garden of human purity under the shadow of her monuments." While this is typically not preached literally, it was taken literally and implemented after the Venkath Onslaught. Before and during the Onslaught, Nysa belonged to an alien species called the Nuvani. They were a pre-spaceflight civilization that were effectively vassals of the Terran Confederacy, but after the Onslaught found themselves within the borders of the Dominion. Forces of the newly minted Imperial Defense Force fell upon the planet. The ensuing slaughter could be considered nothing short of a genocide as the Nuvani resistance was swept aside and their former homeworld colonized by humans. The remainder of the Nuvani were rounded up, enslaved, and distributed for sale across the Dominion, with many entering forced labor to rebuild the destroyed planets that laid within their borders. Musuems were constructed to house artifacts of the destroyed civilization and displayed to tourists, with the knowledge of the genocide heavily supressed. The official Dominion records show that the Nuvani were butchered by the venkath. However, the new colonists would find issues with the planet itself. While the climate is compatible with humans, the smell of rotten eggs hanging over the world is not (the smell attributed to trace amounts of sulfur in the atmosphere). The days are also around 8 hours shorter than what a human is used to, and the gravity is weaker than normal. Nysa itself is covered in thick forests, which has presented all sorts of problems with the new colonists in terms of creating agricultural spaces and residential areas. Places of Interest 'Museum of Lost Civilizations' After the Imperial Defense Force cleansed and enslaved the Nuvani, several xenoarchaeologists under the Department of Antiquities arrived and began to piece together the cover-up. Artifacts were gathered and assumptions were made about the culture the Dominion destroyed. A high rise built in a forest clearing, the Museum of Lost Civilizations on Nysa is a branch of the larger organization of the same name. The Nuvani were not the only people to endure such a fate, with their suffering marketted to curious tourists as a glimpse into a dead people. Their enslavement is categorized as 'immigrant work' and the Dominion seen as saviors that swept in to save the remnants left over after the Venkath Onslaught. Common Use Nysa has a Conditional Common Use policy. Although the content is owned by Architect, members are free to create characters and organizations that live or do business on Nysa. All influential planetary events must be passed by it's owner. Credits *The picture for Nysa was taken from DeviantArt and was by contributor JonathanDufresne. *The picture for the Museum of Lost Civilizations was taken from DeviantArt and was by contributor angerface Category:Planets